Beautiful Lies
by ArcticFox321
Summary: Hinata was dating Naruto, and Neji was dating Tenten. But even having a cover-up story like that wouldn't keep people from seeing for long that the two Hyuugas harbored something much more than family love for each other.


**_Beautiful Lies_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_A/N: My new Neji/Hinata fanfic! Please enjoy and reviews of your opinions would be nice!_

* * *

**_Scroll One - Forbidden Act_**

* * *

_"...*pant*...*pant*..."_

The rain pattered gently on the tiles of ground outside as the trees swayed back and forth, creating a type of forbidden feeling. From time to time, the floor boards of the Hyuuga household would creak, or someone could be heard coughing lightly as they slept through the earliest of the morning.

"...Neji..."

There they had been, from the dusk of night to the early dawn of the morning, embracing each other in such passionate ways that would never be acceptable between _family_ members. In society, people bearing the same blood were not allowed to share a romantic relationship, much less go as far as _he_ had gone with _her._ The thought of something like that would make other people cry out in disgust...maybe that was why they could never go out into the world together, as one. Even _holding hands_ would raise the slightest question against the pair of talented Hyuugas.

Neji was nearly silent the whole night through, holding the half-dressed Hinata closely to his bare chest. She breathed heavily as he kissed her lips, nipped her neck, and licked at her ears. His strong arms had kept her locked to him for warmth through the cold night, being that a rainstorm was passing through. Her body still shivered though, but not because she was cold. She was reacting to his touch; the feel of his lips against her skin and the pressing of his hands against her lower back.

Resting his head on her chest, Neji began to slowly drift into a light slumber. Her heartbeat had been enough to soothe his soul, that was a given fact. Hinata lie under under him, staring down at his long, soft brown hair.

_'I want to touch it...' _she thought to herself, blushing a rosy pink.

Neji's room was dark, filled with only a bed, two dressers, and an un-lit candle. The only source of light came from the window, which at the moment was not a very strong source to rely on. But they didn't need to see to know exactly what was going on.

They were most certainly in love in every possible way.

Even someone who's never been in love could have the feeling that there was something going on between them. It didn't matter though, that they felt like they did. They were in the same family, related and bound by blood. There was a very strong chance that eveyone in the Hyuuga family would be against their decision to be involved with each other. Perhaps if they were ever to be discovered a strong punishment would follow suit, forbidding them from seeing one another ever again.

However, Neji and Hinata seemed to be far ahead of the game, only meeting during the late hours of the night, when no one else was awake.

Hinata stretched out her legs, making herself more comfortable on Neji's bed. He did the same, but instead entwined his legs with hers. His hands moved up and down the small of her back, creating warmth between them. Hinata jumped at the sudden movement, and her heartbeat sped up again. Although he would never admit it, Neji secretly enjoyed teasing Hinata in any way possible.

"N-Neji...I love you..." she mumbled as she tilted her head in towards his.

Her deep blue hair fell messily over her face as she smiled happily, creating an image that a photographer would die to have. Neji didn't respond at first to her comment, remaining still as a log on top of her. This was how he usually behaved around her, or around anyone for that matter. He acted tough and put up a strong front in front of his family, his friends, and even his lover.

But even towards Hinata, he would take that extra step to become more comfortable around her.

"Me too...I love you...too..."

She giggled softly, finding his way of admitting things to be quite cute. And without realizing it, she had started drawing her fingers through his silky hair.

"Oh, um, s-sorry. I hadn't noticed that I was stroking your head." she apologized as she started to remove her hand from his hair.

But as quickly as she had removed her hand, he had gently grabbed it and placed it back where it was before.

"It's okay, Hinata..." he said plainly.

"O-oh, alright." she replied.

Soon the amount of sunlight spilled across the tatami-style matting, signaling to the pair that it was indeed time for them to go their separate ways again.

"Neji...I don't want to leave you yet." she confided with him, grasping onto him tightly as she hoped that he would hold her too.

But her actions were to no avail.

"You know that we can't stay together, the others will find out. I don't want...you to get in trouble...because of me and my selfish descisions to keep you bound to me." he replied.

Hinata couldn't think of an excuse to tell Neji that he would actually believe. So instead, she sat up and pulled her white shirt back on, as well as her gray pants that were tossed over by the door. As she slipped a quick glance in the mirror Neji had on top of his dresser, she noticed that the reflection staring back at her looked like a complete stranger. In the quick second that she could see her face, she knew that this person had the appearance of someone who was holding deep, dark secrets down in their heart. Secrets and lies that should never, ever be leaked out to the public.

Throwing her gaze back down to the floor, she steadied herself and her mind and took a deep breath. Suddenly, Neji had his strong arms wrapped around her again and he spun her to face him. His lips crushed upon her in an instant as he kissed her with force. Her arms were up in front of her chest, pressed up against Neji's. Then he pulled her in close, so close that he only had to whisper for her to hear him clearly.

"Please don't let _him _steal your heart."

Hinata's eyes widened as she realized what he was talking about. By _him,_ Neji was referring to the one and only village idiot, Naruto. Naruto had successfully managed to also tie a thread around Hinata's delicate heart, all of which he did un-intentionally at first. But when he couldn't get Sakura to fall in love with him, he tried option B; dating Hinata in order to make Sakura jealous. Recently, though, Naruto seems to have forgotten that that _was_ his original plan.

"I will not let him have me, because my heart belongs to only you, Neji-nii-san..."

She had reverted back to addressing Neji formally, even though there was no other ears to hear this conversation.

Neji placed his thumb under her chin and lifted it up softly so he could clearly see into her eyes.

"Thank you, Hinata-sama. I also will give it my all at not being swayed by _her..._Tenten I mean."

Hinata's milky-white eyes revealed hurt at that moment, because she knew that by lying to even her friends she was making a mess out of _their_ lives. Honestly, Neji and Hinata hadn't intentionally meant to start dating Tenten and Naruto, it was just something that happened because it seemed like a nice cover-up.

"That's good...I'm glad, r-really glad..."

He meerly smirked at her, and then he let her go.

"I'll see you later then."

"Right."

The breeze that entered the room when the doors opened was awfully cold, as it drew goosebumps down their arms. The doors closed at a glacial speed so that their final goodbyes could be said. And as she smiled to him, the doors were sealed shut.

Footsteps were barely audible as they advanced towards the shy woman's room. Once inside, Hinata moved over to her bed and flopped down onto it, not even bothering to remove her clothes. She glanced at the small watch she had on the small bedside table. It was around four am, so she still had about four or five more hours to sleep. It was a Saturday after all.

A picture sat still upon the table as well, showing a boy with long brown hair cuddling a girl with short blue hair.

"Oh, how fast time passes..." she whispered, pulling her long hair to her left shoulder and tossing it over.

Next to that picture, lying flat on the table was a picture of Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. They were all so young, just starting out on their adventure to be successful shinobi.

Even then things weren't that complicated...

She crawled under the blankets and closed her eyes, drifting into sleep.

A forbidden act.

A forbidden love.

How dangerously exciting it all sounded.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

_A/N: Thank you all for reading through the first chapter of my newest story. Even though I myself am a huge fan of Neji and Tenten, I also like seeing a daring, forbidden love between Neji and Hinata. Oh, how evil my mind works._

_The next chapter will be out soon!_

_~ArcticFox321_


End file.
